


the hug wars

by trippypeas



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Friendship, M/M, platonic cuddling is not cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trippypeas/pseuds/trippypeas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He just... It’s like as soon as it’s over. I come, he comes, it’s over. He is out, rolls over and out of the bed. I’ve never seen anyone put their clothes back on so fast. And he’s like,’Thanks, Gwen. It was lovely. Must be off. Dinner tonight?’” She waves her hands about in what she thinks is an imitation of Arthur. It mostly includes her doing a deeper voice and a haughty look on her face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the hug wars

They’ve only been dating for a few weeks so it isn’t really a surprise when Gwen shows up pissed off.

Merlin has been waiting for it. it always happens right about the same time with all of Arthur’s relationships. Not always the same thing, mind you, but always right about the same time.

“Sleeping with Arthur sucks!” Gwen announces, flinging her flowered satchel onto the couch narrowly missing Morgana as she flips through a magazine.

“Can we skip this? I really don’t want to hear about my brother’s sex life.” She frowns up at Gwen, but Gwen continues on.

“It’s Terrible.” She replies before dropping into the kitchen chair next to Merlin. She drops her head onto her arms on the table and groans, her curls spreading across the wood table. He sighs and sets aside his coffee, best to get it over and done with.

“ What seems to be the problem?” He asks and Morgana shakes her head vigorously, mouthing the words ‘No, eww’ over and over again.

Merlin steals himself, “What’s wrong with the sex? Is he...Bad at it?” He glances at Morgana, shrugging. “Do you not orgasm? That is so weird.”

“No the sex is fine. It’s great. I’ve never had someone who tried so hard to make sure I come.”

“I can not begin to describe how uncomfortable I am with this conversation.” Morgana says sinking lower on the couch and hiding her face behind her magazine.

“So what seems to be the problem?”

“He just... It’s like as soon as it’s over. I come, he comes, it’s over. He is out, rolls over and out of the bed. I’ve never seen anyone put their clothes back on so fast. And he’s like,’Thanks, Gwen. It was lovely. Must be off. Dinner tonight?’” She waves her hands about in what she thinks is an imitation of Arthur. It mostly includes her doing a deeper voice and a haughty look on her face.

Merlin bites his lip to keep from laughing, “So... He’s not a cuddler? He is an extremely busy CEO. I’m his room mate and I hardly see him.” Merlin gets up from the table and dumps his now cold coffee down the drain.

“You would think with all that money, he wouldn’t need a room mate.” Morgana smirks over the top of her magazine at Merlin and he frowns at her, gesturing for her to shut up.

“Yeah, why is that?” Gwen asks twisting in her chair to look at him.

“Anyway, Cuddling! You are lacking in cuddles.” Merlin announces running his fingers through his dark hair, striding back into the dining room and flicking Morgana in the back of her head.

“If you wanted cuddles you should have stuck with Lancelot.” Merlin says as Morgana sets her magazine down and is now driving her french manicured nails into the side of Merlin’s leg. He winces at the pain and at the mention of his friend.

Gwen turns what would be a lovely shade of pink if it didn’t mean that she was pissed off. She stands with a huff, adjusting her sleeves before picking up her satchel and storming out.

Morgana frowns at the door before turning to look at Merlin. He looks away and she jabs one truly vicious finger into his side.

“Fine! I just don’t have the heart to tell her that Arthur and I cuddle all the time. He’s surprisingly good at it too.”


End file.
